1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shop and utility lighting, and more specifically to a portable shop light with extended handle having an extended handle, casters, and a handle supporting member to facilitate positioning a portable shop light underneath a vehicle, or in another low and inaccessible area, and placement of the portable shop light in a self-stabilized, free-standing manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for easy to use and effective utility and shop lighting is well understood among mechanics and others. Numerous kinds of flashlights, droplights, and utility lights have been used to light work areas. Automobiles present a special need for utility lighting since accessibility for lighting underneath the automobile may be limited and awkward. A utility light that is ideally suited for use underneath an automobile is portable, is easily positioned anywhere underneath the car, has a redirectable light source, and can be positioned in a self-stabilized and freestanding manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,201, issued on Feb. 21, 1995 to R. Morley et al., discloses a rolling mechanic""s lamp. The rolling mechanic""s lamp is a frame or platform, having four wheels or casters, and having a light source disposed within the frame or platform. While the rolling mechanic""s lamp provides a mobile light source with a low profile for access underneath an automobile, it lacks an extended handle or other means for positioning the light at a distance under the automobile. The light source is not redirectable, limiting its use to situations where a vertically directed light is sufficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,699, issued on Jan. 1, 1952 to H. Pfetzing, discloses an apparatus for viewing the undercarriage of a vehicle. The apparatus is a large, wheeled, box containing a light source and mirrors. The apparatus is intended for inspection of the vehicle undercarriage. The mirrors facilitate viewing the vehicle undercarriage without having to crawl underneath the car. The apparatus is too bulky, however, for portable use. The apparatus is also of limited use as a utility light source since the lamps it contains are not redirectable, and only a limited reach underneath the vehicle is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,295, issued on Mar. 18, 1975 to W. Clancy, discloses an apparatus for inspecting confined areas adjacent to the floor. The Clancy apparatus is similar to the Pfetzing apparatus in that it is intended for inspecting a low and inaccessible space. Like the Pfetzing apparatus, the Clancy apparatus is a wheeled box containing a light source and mirrors. The Clancy apparatus addresses distant positioning of the device with an elongated, extendable handle. It does not, however, provide a redirectable bright light source suitable for use as a utility light for work underneath an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,792, issued on Sep. 28, 1999 to A. Ibrahim, discloses a powered mirror apparatus that is suited to use for vehicle inspection. An elongated pole has a foot on one end, with a lighted mirror assembly mounted thereon. A handle allows the user to manipulate the lighted mirror assembly underneath an automobile for inspection. While the lighted mirror assembly allows a small range of redirection, it lacks a sufficient range of redirectability necessary for a utility light. The device is not intended for an extended reach underneath the automobile, and lacks a means for stabilization once placed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a portable shop light with extended handle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The portable shop light with extended handle is a bright, redirectable utility light with an extended handle to facilitate positioning and placement underneath an automobile. A utility light assembly, fixed to one end of the extended handle, has a pivotally mounted utility light to provide a redirectable light source. A pair of caster wheels facilitates movement and positioning of the utility light. The utility light assembly, comprising a light support member, the utility light, and the caster wheels, is fixed to an end of the extended handle. A handle support member mounted mid-way along the extended handle provides, in addition to the caster wheels, a third supporting point so that the portable shop light with extended handle may be placed in a self-stabilized freestanding position. A handgrip end of the extended handle is formed into an up-turned handgrip. The up-turned handgrip facilitates manipulation of the portable shop light with extended handle underneath an automobile from a standing position.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a portable shop light with extended handle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable shop light with extended handle that is easy to position underneath an automobile or in another low confined space.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable shop light with extended handle that may be left stably in place once positioned.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable shop light with extended handle that is easy to manipulate underneath an automobile or in another low confined space from a standing position.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.